P'tulos
P'tulos is an ancient god-like being of the cosmos and the primary antagonist of the Vexxed universe. Backstory Beginning It is unclear when exactly P'tulos came into existence, but it is believed that his life began in another section of the multiverse some time before our Big Bang occurred. When he came into existence, he held in his mind all there was to know about the nature of the multiverse. Despite this knowledge, P'tulos was not gifted with omnipotence. Instead, the cosmic horror was granted the power to grant wishes of mortal men and women foolish enough to consult him. For eons, he granted wishes to those who communed with him, whether they did so intentionally or were simply being overheard by P'tulos's infinite hearing. Wishes on Earth Although P'tulos periodically granted harmless wishes, his main goal was to grant as many wishes as he needed so as to tie their results together in one grand finale in which he would conquer the multiverse itself instead of being little more than its guardian. This would involve manipulating the results of elections, wars, and other political events around the globe to pave way for his inevitable return to the mortal plane and bathe the cosmos in an infinite wave of chaos. Recent Wishes In recent years, P'tulos has been working tirelessly to wrap up his ultimate goals and grant the last few wishes required to bring him to the mortal plane. His cultists have been assembled and his power has grown and improved, with only a single thing remaining. P'tulos decided that no group of cultists would get his jobs done alone, and so he searched for a mortal champion, someone who would help him in his final task of assembling the items required for his summoning. In an effort to find this champion, he cursed the unborn son of a woman named Diane Beckett with supernatural anger issues. This boy's free will would slowly slip into P'tulos's hands should he allow his anger to get the best of him, and so in his late teen years he began training to control his anger, fearful of the dark forces that sought to control him. War Against Vex Today, P'tulos manipulates events around Glen Beckett, otherwise known as Vex, so as to anger the boy and shatter his free will, taking control of him and obtaining a living weapon out of him. Unfortunately, P'tulos has not been successful yet, and his constant failures to enthrall Vex have set his plans back more than he expected. Still, the demonic god is persistant, and refuses to allow Vex to continue serving the greater justice. Personality P'tulos is a cruel and merciless being of unfathomable power. He takes joy out of seeing Humans and other mortal beings squirm, and what better way to do so than by corrupting their life's desires. Despite his dislike for mortal life, P'tulos seems to have a strange interest in Human literature and music. Appearance P'tulos has taken many forms in the past, but his usual form is that of a hawk's body with the head of a Nautilus. He is also known to take on smaller avatar forms in the mortal realm so as to hear the calls of wishes. Among other forms, these include wolves, hawks, and wild boars. It has been reported by his cult followers than he has also taken on the form of a playing card with artwork depicting a hawk with tentacles, as well as a tophat supposedly worn by a leading cult member in the mid 1800's. Abilities While not physically strong, P'tulos is capable of manipulating the minds of mortals around him, twisting their thoughts until they are mindless slaves to his superior will. He also, of course, possesses the ability to grant wishes to those who seek them. To fulfill these wishes, he can materialize items at will, but only if at the command of a wish. Because of this, he has been known to trick people into wishing for items that will further his own goals, though this isn't especially common. Battle Stats Agility - 10+ Speed - 10+ Strength - 6 Endurance - 9 Willpower - Infinite Hero Level - 9 Category:Villains Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Level 9 Characters